Revelações ao anoitecer
by Reila Greene
Summary: De repente, Rukia se distanciou de Ichigo para manter um segredo.  Aparentando estar alheia ao sofrimento dele, ela esconde algo que também o envolve.  Até que, ao anoitecer, ela conta a verdade, surpreendendo o Morango.


É impossível para uma pessoa entender completamente outra, mas eu achava que a entendia bem.

Mesmo com todas as brigas e chutes eu diria que conhecia muito bem Kuchiki Rukia. E talvez ainda a conheça, só não entendo sua atitude.

Penso nisso enquanto assino os malditos papéis do 5º esquadrão.

"Por que ela fez isso?" É a pergunta que assombra minha mente desde que ela mudou sua postura em relação a mim, e isso já tem tempo. Primeiro Rukia sumiu por alguns meses e quando voltou estava diferente.

Será que eu fiz algo que a magoou? Se fiz, quero saber o que foi para poder pedir desculpas a ela. Puxo na memória, mas não me recordo de nada que possa te-la afetado tanto.

Essa frieza toda da Rukia está me matando. Cada vez que passo por ela e sou ignorado ou ela abaixa a cabeça e desvia seu caminho é como se uma adaga perfurasse meu coração.

Parece que fizeram uma lavagem cerebral na Rukia – _Será que tem dedo do Mayuri aí?_ – que a fez esquecer tudo que passamos juntos. E quando digo isso não estou me referindo apenas às nossas batalhas, refiro-me também aos momentos mais calmos tanto na minha casa quanto no meu esquadrão.

Apesar de ela recusar-se a contar ao Byakuya, Rukia já foi minha várias vezes.

Lembrar-me de que aquela pequena shinigami que até hoje amo já esteve em meus braços é ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e doloroso, pois penso que não foi uma ilusão, mas parece que não voltará a acontecer.

Sinto tanta falta de sua pele alva em contato com a minha, de seus olhos violetas me encarando tão intensamente, de seus lábios inseguros que aos poucos se tornaram ariscos, de seu modo de entregar-se completamente sem perder o tom de inocência... Sinto falta de todo o _conjunto_ Rukia.

Passo a mão pelos meus fios alaranjados – _não adianta muito, mas acho que é uma maneira de tentar relaxar_. Talvez seja mais fácil lidar com meu hollow interior do que com essa agonia que me envolve quando penso no comportamento da Rukia. Eu prefiro que me tirem um braço ou uma perna ao invés de ver amargura, distanciamento e até dor nos olhos de Rukia como vi nos primeiros meses depois que retornou de seu afastamento. Ela chegou a ficar fria, parece a versão feminina do Byakuya.

Estava tão imerso em meus devaneios que até esqueci-me dos papéis do esquadrão. Voltei minha atenção para eles, mas poucos minutos depois ouvi batidas na porta. Ao abri-la, me surpreendi ao ver um garoto shinigami do 13º esquadrão.

– Desculpe incomodar, Kurosaki taichou – disse ajoelhado no chão – Tenho um recado para o senhor.

Ao concluir a fala, ele levantou-se e me entregou um papel dobrado.

– Obrigado, er... – tentei lembrar o nome do garoto

– Komano Takashi, senhor.

– Obrigado, Takashi.

Fechei a porta assim que o garoto se retirou. Abri o bilhete.

"_Ichigo,_

_Sei que errei muito com você, e quero consertar isso._

_Ficarei imensamente feliz se puder vir à mansão Kuchiki hoje à noite para que eu possa lhe contar tudo e mostrar-lhe uma coisa._

_Kuchiki Rukia"_

Ela vai finalmente me contar a verdade! Fiquei tão empolgado com essa ideia que nem passou pela minha cabeça se Byakuya sabia que eu iria a casa dele ao anoitecer.

Das duas, uma: ou Byakuya sabia que eu viria, ou nem desconfiava. Qualquer que fosse a alternativa correta, ele ainda estava no esquadrão.

Quando cheguei à mansão, um criado me recepcionou muito bem e me guiou até os jardins onde Rukia estava. Ao me ver chegando, ela se aproximou e o criado se retirou.

– Ichigo, que bom que veio! – ela realmente parecia feliz em me ver, embora também aparentasse estar abatida.

– Tinha que vir, acho que você me deve umas respostas. – Respondi mais áspero do que eu pretendia.

– Devo sim. Sei que há muito tempo tenho sido desprezível, você tem toda razão em me odiar por lhe virar a cara sem mais nem menos, mas houve uma razão para isso.

– E qual foi?

– Me desculpe, Ichigo – Rukia começou a chorar – Me perdoe, eu não agi com má intenção. Quando me afastei por uns meses foi porque realmente era necessário! E eu não te contei nada pois pensei que você não fosse aceitar...

O choro a impediu de continuar. Apesar das lágrimas, consegui ver em seus olhos que ela estava imersa em remorso e falava a verdade, que realmente não quis causar mal, seja lá o que ela tenha feito. Eu não estava agüentando vê-la naquele estado, então a abracei para confortar-lhe.

– O que tanto a incomoda, pequena? – perguntei num tom mais calmo e tranqüilizador.

Com os ombros tremendo, Rukia respondeu.

– Escondi algo de você e não tinha esse direito. Quando contei ao nii-sama ele disse que não ia interferir pois era uma escolha minha, mas sei que ele não concordou.

Fiquei mais confuso ainda, e acho que o meu silêncio denunciou isso.

Rukia desfez o abraço para olhar em meus olhos e declarou:

– Temos um filho, Ichigo.

Fiquei em choque por um momento. Quando a ficha finalmente caiu, não encontrei palavras para descrever o que senti. Apenas sorri e a abracei novamente.

– Obrigado, Rukia! – foi tudo que consegui dizer.

– Não está com raiva por não ter te contado?

– Raiva não, apenas chateado.

– Sinto muito, mesmo. Nunca quis magoar você. – ela disse escondendo o rosto no meu peito.

– Eu acredito em você, pequena. – alisei os cabelos dela enquanto falava.

– Senti tanta saudade de você. – ela sussurrou.

Realmente não esperava ouvir isso. Na verdade, não esperava ouvir nada do que Rukia me disse.

– Também senti sua falta. – confidenciei sussurrando também.

A senti relaxar um pouco em meus braços. Rukia levantou a cabeça para me olhar e sua expressão era mais alegre. Ficamos assim até que eu a beijei. Foi como antes, os lábios dela ainda possuíam o mesmo gosto que me encantava. Ainda era viciante como uma droga.

Explorei a boca que tanto conhecia e desejava até ficarmos sem fôlego. Por mais que ficássemos ali, não era o suficiente para amenizar a saudade que senti dela.

Rukia sorriu e acho que sorri também. Não era hábito meu, mas era fácil sorrir com ela por perto.

– Venha, vou te levar para conhecer seu filho. – ela anunciou pegando a minha mão e me

levando.

Rukia limpou o rosto para tirar os vestígios das lágrimas durante o caminho. Chegamos ao quarto dela e fui convidado a entrar.

Parei na porta e Rukia pegou no colo um menino que aparentava ter um ano e meio e brincava no tapete.

Fiquei em choque de novo. O garoto era uma miniatura minha! Só herdara da mãe a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos, mas estes também eram espetados como os meus.

Os pequenos orbes violetas me encaravam intensamente e com muita curiosidade.

Rukia sorriu ao ver nossas reações e, ainda com o menino no colo, declarou:

– Ichigo, este é Ichiru.


End file.
